My Name Is Dragel, This Is My Story
by Dragel
Summary: How Dragel Came To Be...Be Patient, I will bring the Gargoyles into this, and Ipromise to eventually move into prose.


MY NAME IS DRAGEL,  
  
You have heard it said "In the beginning..."  
You have heard it told "Once upon a time..."  
Let me state it here and now that while each has its merits,  
They are both irrelevant,  
Whether all came from the fingers of the One God,  
Or by some random chance,  
We are here and that is where we must begin.  
I am the only one of my race,  
There are no others like me.  
Who knew that a dragon fierce,   
And an angel beautiful,   
Could form another.  
  
My name is Dragel,  
This is my story.  
  
My mother is a seraph pure,  
She lived in the court of the One God,  
Her voice, smooth like virgin silk,  
Her hair the color of moonlight,  
Her wings there were six,  
With two she covered her lips,  
And with two she covered her feet,  
And with two she hovered above the Throne.  
When the war began she dared not fight.  
Her love for the One God was true,  
But unknown was devotion to the Morning Star   
When the fighting had abated she was barred from heaven,  
But Lucifer with hate burning new forbade her entrance to hell.  
  
So wandering the earth she searched for a mate,  
Men ran in fear when she approached,   
For many recalled the stories,  
Of one clothed in fire bringing judgement to all.  
The fae turned their backs,  
Jealousy consuming their hearts,  
For the beauty that shone through,  
And the power that flowed,  
Made them to look as simple as man.  
  
Olympus for a time sheltered her,  
But rumors whispered by Hera,  
Drove her away.  
And so weary of all she flew to the north,  
On the advice of Robin,  
  
He told her of a place green,  
And that the peace she was searching,  
There could be found.  
Where the ice never melts,  
And at the base of a fjord,  
She came to a cave,  
  
The rocks were here blackened,  
Melted and twisted,  
The walls gouged deep,  
And the stench was of brimstone,  
Far in the distance she saw light,  
And as she grew closer it separated in two,  
And it was then she discovered  
Not light ahead but eyes,  
Glowing and pulsing with fire,  
She had had found Gorc-lach  
The dragon.  
  
My name is Dragel,  
This is my story  
  
My father was formed at the time of Olympus,  
When the many gods battled for the right to rule,  
To him was given much,  
The size of the ancient saurs   
And the breath of the volcano,  
With his jaws he could crush rock,  
And upon his membraned wings would he soar.  
Talons that could shred mithral and stone  
And barbed in the tail to give fatal sting.  
But when the powers formed him the gave him a soul,  
Something needed to make you fight till death.  
And that became the undoing of all.  
For when called upon to destroy one innocent,  
One who had not in her the ability to hate,  
He flew away and thus sealed his fate.  
  
The gods set all against him,  
But the sisters three had other plans.  
They sent him north and to the   
Northern tribes he came,  
They feared and trembled,  
And he journeyed again.  
To the land where no one could exist,  
He dug in the rock and buried himself.  
  
Now a dragon needs food,   
And upon the rocks he did eat.  
And he grew enormous in the hole by the sea.  
Land above grew warm from his heat,  
And it grew green from the heat.  
  
Puck for awhile sheltered himself there,  
And he knew of one,  
Who could give Gorc-lach peace.  
  
It was one of those days,  
When the wind ceases to blow,  
That Gorc-lach heard the flutter of wing,  
He saw a creature only dreamt of in sleep,  
Descending the tunnel towards him,  
Step by step.  
  
She reached him and both looked at each other,  
For here was the thing that each had desired.  
He the beast and she the beauty,  
He the fierce and she the meek.  
Neither spoke but time passed on,  
And dreams were shared,  
And hopes coming true,  
Both silently thought,  
I love you.  
  
The passion he felt,  
Matched her desire,  
Finally, one to hold and to love,  
  
I am their offspring,  
The first and the last,  
For when the world saw me,  
No more could be allowed.  
  
She was driven pass the clouds to the stars,  
As soon as I'd weaned and could fend for myself.  
And Father from sadness wasted away,  
And now there is only me,  
But I am here to stay.  
  
My name is Dragel,  
This is my story  
  
I was the one,  
Formed by true love,  
I was the one,   
Who grew to become,  
The one who fights,  
With a dragon's fire.  
And slays the unjust.  
And consumes them alive,  
With out a care.  
I will destroy the ones who spurned them,  
And I will devour the hearts of all.  
  
There are a few, who I have chosen as friend,.  
And in time I shall get to them, the clan in New York,  
And the one in Linoma,  
Have called to me and to them have I harkened.  
But there is but one whom I live this life for.  
Her name is Dearheart.  
The only one I adore.  
  
My name is Dragel,  
This is my story  
  
Once upon a time...  
I scoff to think that man would believe.  
In the beginning...  
What is real is unknown,  
Except by the One God.  
The age is fading,  
Soon time will be no more.  
  
My name is Dragel,  
This is my story. 


End file.
